transformers cybertron the sequel
by digi-wolfbane6694
Summary: what would happen to the transformers cybertron portion of the unicron triology if the autobot leaders (optimus prime, override, scourge, evac, and metroplex) had to jettison the cyber planet keys and send them to five humans on earth who will become the next planetary defenders and leaders? read and find out ps:optimus primes cyber key is the cybertron cyber planet key
1. Chapter 1

introduction:due to a new evil rising and a prophecy optimus prime, override, scourage, evac, and metroplex all have to send the cyber planet keys to earth to five humans who will become the next planetary defenders and leaders. here is a list of characters so far

Josh: leader of the five humans very caring but strict but also is not afraid to defend his friends and family when they are threatened  
Theo: second in command, not evil but can behave like he is sometimes. known for his fierceness and savagery when it comes to protecting his friends  
Brennen:scout, loves to run and beat others in a fast race  
serena: medic, loves earth and all its inhabitants but when earth (or alien) life is threatened, watch out!  
Sora: overseer of the base* and weapons specialist  
Vector Prime:guardian of time and space  
Optimus Prime:leader of the autobots and captain of the atlantis  
Override:former leader of velocitron and captain of the Ogygia  
Scourge**:leader of beast planet  
Evac:former guardian of earth and captain of the hyperborea  
Metroplex: former leader of gigantion and captain of the lemuria

*overseer of the base means that Sora will be the manager over all new additions to the base and weapons systems

Prologue

Optimus Prime, Override, Scourge, Evac, and Metroplex were all on the spaceship Atlantis when they were attacked by a mysterious ship which immediately launched a boarding port and boarded the Atlantis. Then they heard a voice echoing all around the bridge "OPTIMUS PRIME PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

"That voice…no it couldn't be, could it?" Optimus asked himself

"Who is that Optimus?" Evac asked as he saw a figure walking toward the bridge of the ship.

"Doesn't matter who that is. What matters is getting the five Cyber Planet Keys to Earth." Optimus said

"Five Cyber Planet Keys? I thought there were only four." Override said

"Not anymore because I created one for Cybertron. Scourge here take this and put it in the pod next to yours. Everybody take your keys and go to the cargo bay, then send the keys to earth to these coordinates then get out of here. Now me and this bot have some unfinished business." Optimus said

"But Optimus what about you?" Scourge asked

"Just go I'll be fine…GO NOW!" Optimus said as he got ready to battle the oncoming bot.

"May the spirit of Primus be with you Optimus prime and be careful." Metroplex said as he left with the others. "So you have decided to take me on alone. Very foolish Optimus Prime, now you will die for your mistake." The bot said

"What I did was not foolish Thundertron now get ready for some real power…Cyber Key power!" Optimus said as beams shot from his cannons hurting Thundertron.

"Where did you get that power?"

"Primus gave it to me now get off my ship."

"sir we just detected five escape pods launching from the Atlantis, should we continue attacking or go after the escape pods?" a voice crackled around Thundertron's headset.

"What did you eject from your…never mind you won the battle but I will come back for you after I get what's in those escape pods. RETREAT!" Thundertron yelled as he ran back to his ship. The Tidal Wave then took off going straight for the escape pods but the escape pods disappeared through a space bridge which closed as soon as the last escape pod went through. "Sir we got a lock on the coordinates where those escape pods were going, if we follow it will take us a while. Are we going to follow?"

"Aye, I don't care how long it takes us to get to those escape pods just get us to them." Thundertron said as he sat in the captain's chair "Full speed ahead."

End of prologue

chapter 1

Josh, Theo, Brennen, Serena, and Sora were all at Josh's house doing homework when Josh saw fire in his backyard. Josh told the other four teenagers "There's a fire in my backyard, grab anything that will help put it out." Josh said as he grabbed the fire extinguisher from the closet and ran to his backyard. The other four teenagers came out to stand with Josh to put out the fire when they saw Josh standing and looking at the small crater the meteorite had made. There was no more fire but there were five metal balls, each different a color, in the crater. "What are these doing here and where did they come from?" Josh asked

"I don't know but let's check them out." Brennen said as he slid down the crater and stood up in front of the red ball. "Brennen don't touch that until we have more info…" Josh started to say when Serena and Sora slid down the crater and stood up in front of the blue and purple balls. "Might as well join them Josh." Theo said as he slid down the crater and stood up in front of the green ball. "But…fine I'm coming too." Josh said as he slid down the crater and stood up in front of the gold ball. When all five humans were standing in a star pattern facing their respectively colored metal balls there was a sound frequency that was heard by all five humans, and as the humans put their hands to their ears to try and block out the sound, the metal balls opened revealing what was inside. Once the metal balls opened the sound frequency stopped, thus allowing the humans to drop their hands to their sides and look at the now open metal balls. Josh reached in first and brought out what looked to be a key that was clear with a gold rim and an autobot symbol on it. Brennen then brought out his key which was red, had a gold rim and a weird symbol that looked like a speedometer needle on it. Theo brought out his key which was green, had a gold rim, and a clawed paw print on it. Serena was the fourth person to bring out her key which was blue, had a gold rim and a sun rise on it. Last but not least Sora brought out her key which was purple, had a gold rim and what appeared to be a gear. When all five keys were brought out they started to glow their respective colors, except for Josh's which glowed white, and in their minds the humans heard a voice. "My name is Vector Prime and you are the next line of planetary defenders."

"Why us though? What do we have that others don't?" Brennen asked

"You each have a quality that makes you stand out among the rest of the humans, Brennen, you are fast on your feet. Theo, you have the fierceness and savagery when it comes to protecting your friends. Serena, you love the planet Earth and all its inhabitants. Sora, you love to build things from anything. And Josh you have the courage and determination of a leader. Together these qualities will help you as you defend planets from the Decepticons. I have contacted Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, to meet all five of you as soon as possible." Vector Prime said

"When shall he be here?" Josh asked

"He shall be here tomorrow at 1200 hours." Vector Prime said

"But we are humans how are we going to be planetary defenders?" Theo asked while the other four humans agreed with him. "Use the Cyber Planet keys to reformat yourselves into transformer bodies then you will know what to do. Now I must go…Primus is calling me back so goodbye for now." Vector Prime said as his voice disappeared.

end of chapter 1

sorry this chapter and the prologue were so short i just wanted to get a good start on it and wanted to know what you guys think of this and tell me if i should keep going or not.

ps:josh theo and brennen are all real. they are based off of me and two of my friends from high school, serena and sora are people who i came up with.

pss:the sora in this story is not the same character as the one who is in the digimon television series, they have the same name but i assure you they are not the same person


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait how are we…and he's gone." Josh said

"What were you going to ask him?" Theo asked

"I was going to ask him how to use the Cyber Planet Keys but I think I know how." Josh said as Brennen asked "how?"

"Everyone just be quiet for a moment, close your eyes and concentrate on your specific Cyber Planet Key and think about the civilizations each of your keys represent. Brennen think about becoming faster, Theo think about the savagery of an animal, Serena think about the earth and how you want to help its inhabitants, Sora think about building stuff from anything, and I will think about leadership. Don't ask just do it." Josh said as each human starting from Josh, and ending with Sora, closed their eyes and concentrated on their Cyber Planet lea Key. Just then each human lifted their heads to the sky with their eyes and mouths open. All five human's bodies then erupted into flames with each human's flame a different color. Josh/white, Theo/green, Brennen/red, Serena/blue and Sora/purple. When the flames had died down each human looked at one another and saw that their bodies were different colors and now looked like metal, but those were not the only changes to their bodies. Josh had more muscle then before but it wasn't muscle it was armor. Theo had longer hair going to about shoulder length and he also had armor but it was different then Josh's for it looked more beastial. Brennen was taller than Josh by at least a foot but his arms and legs were longer and he also had armor but unlike Josh and Theo his was more shiny and sleek. Serena was the same height as Josh and Theo but also had armor. Sora was taller than Brennen in his current height by at least two feet and was incased in armor. When all five humans had overcome the shock of their new bodies, they concentrated again and turned back to their original selves. "That…was…AWESOME!" Brennen said

"Yes…yes it was but there is one thing we must do." Josh said

"Well what is it?" Serena asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow when we see Optimus Prime for now let's get back to our homework." Josh said as he went back inside while the others followed. They finished their homework and departed ways to their rooms.

Meanwhile

"Optimus Prime who was that bot and how did he know your name?" Override asked

"His name is Thundertron, he is an old adversary, he wants to destroy all Cybertronians for some reason, and I don't know the reason though." Optimus said

"Well we know he's going to earth so we need to follow him. By the way why did you make us send the Cyber Planet Keys to Earth?" Scourge asked

"Because I had a vision of five human kids gaining Primus's power and defeating this evil which I think is Thundertron." Optimus said

"Why didn't you tell us about Thundertron? We could have helped you!" Scourge said as he banged his fist on the table.

"Because I thought he was dead from our last battle. Yet he is still alive…how? But now is not the time for reflecting on the past now is the time for action we must head to earth." Optimus said

"Yes we must if we are to stop that tyrant." Evac said

"Atlantis crew, plot a course for Earth." Optimus said as the crew of the Atlantis turned the ship around and started to head for earth.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3

Josh, Theo, Brennen, Serena and Sora were at school doing school work when they heard Vector Prime calling them. "Be prepared children for the time of the testing of your powers is near." That's when there was an explosion coming from outside. While everyone else went outside to find out what the explosion was, Josh pulled Theo, Brennen, Serena, and Sora to the side and said "this must be the test Vector Prime was talking about."

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Brennen said as they ran out to the battle taking place. Once out of the classroom they saw smoke coming from the field and ran to it only to run past their teacher who said "kids get back here you are going to get killed"

"No we won't get killed. EVERYONE NOW!" Josh said as he and the other four kids ran into the smoke. All of a sudden there were five lights coming from inside of the smoke, all five different colors. Then the smoke cleared and in the kids places were robots that were at least five stories tall except two of them were taller. One was six stories tall while the other was eight stories tall. But there were at least six other robots besides the five kids that just turned into robots. One was red and blue with wings and cannons at its sides, the second robot was red and white with a double-barreled gun in its hand, the third robot was a multitude of colors with an axe as its weapon, the fourth robot was yellow with helicopter blades merged together as its weapon, the fourth robot was eleven stories tall and mainly white but for its weapon it had a double-bladed axe. The sixth robot was dark green and black with a robotic peg-leg for a foot but his weapon was the scariest of the weapons that were present. His weapon was a Gatling cannon that could shoot not only bullets but also swords and bombs. As the battle raged on it seemed like the sixth robot was going to win but as fate would have it that was not to be so for the five kids who had turned into robots all ran up to the sixth robot, stopped in front of it and said in unison "EVIL ROBOT! ON THIS DAY YOU SHALL NOT HARM THESE PEACEFUL ROBOTS FOR IF YOU DO WE SHALL TAKE YOU DOWN."

"And what makes you five pathetic excuses for robots can take me down?" the sixth robot said

"WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN BECAUSE WE HAVE THE POWER OF PRIMUS BACKING US UP." The five robots said

"Who is this Primus everybody keeps talking about?" the sixth robot said

"He is our creator Thundertron now surrender" the first robot said

"Never Optimus Prime and now you die." Thundertron said as he shot five swords from the Gatling cannon mounted on his shoulder, but the five robots that stood in front of Thundertron dodged the swords and grabbed the hilts and threw them back at Thundertron who immediately said "oh crap." As the five swords hit him in various parts of his body. He then said, while leaking energon, "this is not the end of me. I will be back for whatever you jettisoned from your ship Optimus Prime." Then Thundertron was beamed up to his ship. Optimus Prime then turned to the five robots, which saved not only him but also Override, Scourge, Evac, and Metroplex, and said "thank you for saving us but who am I thanking?"

As each bot introduced themselves the leader Josh asked "we are looking for Optimus Prime are you him?"

"Why yes but who told you who I am." Optimus Prime asked

"A being named Vector Prime told us that you were supposed to meet me and my friends here at 1200 hours which is right…about…now." Josh said

"Wait Vector Prime told you this?" Evac asked

"How is that possible? Vector Prime is in a sense 'dead'." Override said

"It could be that his spirit is still with us watching over these techno-organics." Scourge said

"Except he never died in the conventional sense he is still alive." Optimus Prime said

"Well he said that we were to become the next planetary defenders. Sir me and my friends each gained a Cyber Planet Key each of which went with a certain quality that we have. Supposedly I have the courage and determination of a leader, Theo has the fierceness and savagery of a beast when it comes to protecting his friends, Brennen is fast on his feet, Serena loves the earth and all its inhabitants and Sora loves building stuff from anything she can find." Josh said as the other four techno-organics nodded their agreement. "Well if Vector Prime said so then we must train you in each of our planets ways. Come with us." Optimus Prime said

"Wait…Josh shouldn't we tell our parents what's happened?" Brennen asked

"That's a good idea Optimus I would like you and your friends to come with us to tell our parents what's happened." Josh said

"Ok that's ok with me, what about you guys though? Do you say aye or nay?" Optimus Prime said

"AYE! It's fine with me if the wee lad's parents can take it." Metroplex said

"AYE! It's fine with me too as long as I get to scare some humans as a small prank" Scourge said in a joking manner as Optimus Prime gave him a dirty look.

"AYE! I am an Earth transformer so I understand the need to tell the humans parents about us." Evac said

"AYE! It's fine with me as long as I get to race against Brennen later on." Override said as she winked at Brennen causing him to blush even though he was in his robot form.

"Then it's settled we will go tell the human's parents about us. But how are we going to do that when they aren't even here?" Optimus Prime said

"Leave that to us, we'll take care of that." Theo said with a grin on his face.

End of chapter 3


	3. characters

these are the characters in order of autobots, star seekers, decepticons, other transformers, humans.

Magnostorm (josh gray), autobot

Wildspark (Theodore woodliff), autobot

Zipshock (Brennen Ghianni with his weapons name being zipdock), autobot

Leafblitz (Serena Blue), autobot

Skycrest (Sora Tozaki), autobot

Optimus Prime, autobot leader

Hot shot (definite comeback), autobot leader of speed planet

Jetfire (possible comeback), autobot, leader of cybertron

Landmine (possible comeback), autobot

Leobreaker (definite comeback), autobot

Red Alert (definite comeback), autobot

Scattershot (definite comeback), autobot

Mudflap (possible comeback), autobot

Vector Prime, prime aligned (p.a. means that he is a prime so he is an autobot but he doesnt want to admit it)

Wing Saber (possible comeback), autobot

velocitron

Override, autobot former leader of velocitron

Brakedown (possible comeback), autobot

Clocker (possible comeback), autobot

Dirt Boss (possible comeback), autobot

beast planet

Scourge, autobot leader of beast planet

Backstop (possible comeback), autobot

Snarl (possible comeback), autobot

Brimstone (possible comeback), autobot

Undermine (possible comeback), autobot,

earth

Evac, autobot captain of hyperboria

Crosswise (possible comeback), autobot

Lugnutz (possible comeback), autobot

gigantion

Metroplex, autobot leader of gigantion

Quickmix, autobot

Menasor, autobot

other autobots

Blackblade, autobot

minicons

Safeguard, jolt, reverb, and six-speed, autobot

star seekers

Thundertron, star seeker

Axer, star seeker

Cannonball, star seeker

Sandstorm, star seeker

Brimstone (different brimstone then beast planet), star seeker

decepticons

Megatron (definite comeback), decepticon

earth

Thundercracker (possible comeback) decepticon

Thunderblast (possible comeback), decepticon

velocitron

Crumplezone (possible comeback), decepticon

Ransack (possible comeback), decepticon

beast planet

Nemesis breaker (possible comeback), decepticon

other decepticons

Starscream (definite comeback), decepticon)

Sideways (possible comeback), decepticon

Soundwave (possible comeback), decepticon

other transformers

Primus (definite comeback)

Unicron (possible comeback)

humans

Coby and lori hansen

bud hansen

Lucy Suzuki

Mike franklin


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour later five cars pulled up to the school grounds and eight people got out of their respective cars and walked towards the field where they saw their kids sitting there on the grass and a little ways off from where the kids were four vehicles and one huge mechanical lizard. When the parents walked over to their kids, "what are you five doing sitting on the grass when you're supposed to be in school doing your work?" Josh's mom Kelly asked

"Mom me and the others have something to tell you. In fact, we have something to tell all of you." Josh said

"Well what is it?" Josh's dad Curtis asked

"Well its better if we show you…ready guys?" josh asked his friends as they nodded their agreement. As all five kids stood up they said, in unison with such power that shocked even their parents, "as the previous and current leaders of planets not known on earth are here to tell their story so shall we…

CYBERTRON!

VELOCITRON!

BEAST!

EARTH!

GIGANTION!

TIL ALL ARE ONE!" as each kid glowed in their Cyber Planet Key's respective color. Turning into their slightly altered forms their parents uncovered their eyes and saw that their kids were no longer human but robotic. "How is this possible?" Brennen's mom Kris asked

"We will tell you in due time but for now we would like you guys to meet some friends of ours." Brennen said

"What friends?" Theo's mom Rosalyn asked

"See those vehicles and that giant mechanical dragon over there well they are robots in disguise…hey guys come on over." Serena said as the fire truck roared to life and… "Optimus Prime transform!"

"Override transform!"

"Scourge transform!"

"Evac transform!"

"Metroplex transform!"

The vehicles and the dragon came to life and turned into robots. To say the kid's parents were shocked would be the understatement of the year. "Parents meet Optimus Prime leader of the autobots, Override former leader of Velocitron, Scourge leader of beast planet, Evac captain of the Hyperboria, and Metroplex leader of Gigantion." Sora said

"Ni…nice to meet you." Serena's mom Rose said

"Likewise Lassie." Metroplex said as Optimus Prime walked up and said "the reason your sons and daughters are like this is mainly because of my decision to jettison the five Cyber Planet Keys to earth, one of which belongs to earth, I sent them to certain coordinates and you kids found them."

"But why did our kids find them in the first place? I mean there has to be some reason behind you sending the cyber planet keys to earth and our kids finding them." Sora's dad Takeru Tozaki said

"That is my fault again, the matrix of leadership sent me a vision of five kids gaining the power of primus our creator, sorry not you humans creator, our race's creator, primus. And I think you five kids are the ones from my vision."

"So what happens now" Sora's mom May Tozaki said

We train them in our planets ways. For example Override is from Velocitron and since Brennen has the Velocitron cyber planet key she will train him to use his speed to get past enemies." Optimus said

"Alright we will allow it but please be careful Serena." Serena's dad William said

"I will dad." Serena said

"Sora Tozaki you be careful out there. You hear me?" Sora's dad Takeru said

"Ok dad I hear you." Sora said

"Theodore Woodliff I am so proud of you so be careful." Theo's mom Rosalyn said

"I will mother." Theo said

"Brennen you better be careful ok?" Brennen's mom Kris said

"I will." Brennen said

"Josh me and your mom are so proud of you but please don't die on us."

"I won't, I promise." Josh said

As each kid said goodbye to their parents as Josh went with Optimus, Brennen went with Override, Serena, went with Evac, Theo went with Scourge and Sora went with Metroplex._ "Just how far is Thundertron going to go to kill me and all cybertronians? Well he is in for a surprise when he meets these five kids._" Optimus prime thought to himself as he and the other four leader's drove/flew/ran up the spacebridge to the spaceship Atlantis.

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5

When they had entered the spaceship the five kids were in shock at the other robots on the Atlantis. "Kids meet Red Alert, Safeguard, Leobreaker, Scattorshot, and Menasor."

"Optimus who are these kids?" Red alert asked clearly concerned about them.

"These are the five kids who gained the powers of the five cyber planet keys. These humans are now techno-organics due to the powers of Primus. Kids why don't you show them." Optimus said

"Ok Optimus you ready guys?" Josh said as the other's nodded their agreement yet when they called on the power of the cyber planet keys they glowed in their respective cyber planet key colors but all they could muster where their slightly altered forms. When they were done they were gasping for breath as changing to their full transformer bodies, when they battled Thundertron, took a lot out of them. "What…why can't we turn into our full transformer bodies?" Sora asked

"I can explain that." Red Alert said as he displayed their bio-signs. Their bio-signs were off the charts, "you have exhausted your bodies because of the full transformer form you took when you took on Thundertron so it's natural for your bodies to not be able to take on that form for at least a little while." Red alert said

"That makes sense." Scattershot said

"Well we have to teach them how to transform into their alt modes yet I don't think they have any…do you?" Leobreaker asked

"No we do not. We better go look around and see what we can find as soon as we are back up to full strength." Josh said as the other kids nodded their agreement.

Meanwhile Thundertron paced back and forth in the captain quarters of his ship thinking about how he was going to defeat Optimus Prime and his new friends without using a cyber key. As he was walking towards his desk he saw something shining and as he looked at the object it floated out in front of him. Thundertron then heard a voice tell him _"you are the new dark leader of the Dark Seekers. You and your crew will become more powerful, able to block a cyber key and keep going now go and kill Optimus Prime so that I may be revived. do you accept these terms?"_

_"I do."_ Thundertron thought

_"Good, now here is the power I promised you."_ the voice said as a dark energy coursed through Thundertron and made him scream in agony. As he screamed his whole body was engulfed in darkness and changed into a more vicious form. His Gatling cannon disappeared, his whole body became much bulkier, and swords grew down from his fore arms. As the transformation continued he looked around to find a new alt-mode which he found to be a dragon with spikes on various parts of his body. He then scanned the form which allowed him to transform into a more powerful form. He walked out of his quarters and saw his recently reformed crew… "WE ARE NO LONGER THE STAR SEEKERS; WE ARE NOW THE DARK SEEKERS. PLOT A COURSE TO EARTH AND LETS KILL OPTIMUS PRIME AND HIS FRIENDS!" the roar from the crew was deafening and as the crew plotted the course Thundertron thought to himself _"I am going to need a new name to instill fear in my enemies lets go with Darkron destroyer of cybertronians, destroyer of light…and destroyer of the one called Optimus Prime._

Back on earth

_"Optimus Prime be ready for Thundertron is no more, he has been reborn through the power of Unicron and is coming to destroy all Cybertronians and you, he is now Darkron."_ Vector Prime said through the matrix of leadership to Optimus Prime.

End of chapter 5

sorry it took me so long to get these two up i was having writers block for chapter 5 until this morning so again i am sorry but here it is


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Sora was looking for an alt mode on earth when she found an old M104 Wolverine sitting in an old junkyard and decided that would be her alt mode so as she scanned it she decided to make a few changes to it to suit her style, when she was done scanning the vehicle she drove back to the Atlantis. Serena was also looking for an alt mode on earth when she saw a ford Lincoln zephyr she scanned it and drove back to the Atlantis to meet her fellow Autobots. Brennen scanned a Ferrari Mythos then returned to the Atlantis. Theo was on Jungle Planet when he found a painting of a phoenix, scanned it and returned to the base in his new mode. Josh was on Cybertron when he found his alt mode. It was a cybertronian-styled truck/jet that would suit his needs; he scanned it and flew back to the Atlantis. Once all five autobots were back on the Atlantis they showed the other Autobots what they could transform into.

As this was happening Darkron was scouring the depths of spark cavern for an ally that would help him in his quest of killing Cybertronians, when he found a soul that was so dark, so evil that he knew who it was. It was Galvatron the one Optimus Prime killed in their final battle. Darkron then used his newfound powers to make a body for the spark and restore the body and mind to their original state. With Galvatron as his ally no one could stop him. Darkron then changed the body to his liking and placed the spark in the chest where it finally gave life to the body allowing Galvatron to come back to life. "What…where am I…how did I get here?" Galvatron asked

"I gave you your life back and you will serve me." Darkron said as he stepped into Galvatron's view.

"I serve no one and I will not serve you." Galvatron said as he got up and tried to punch Darkron, who didn't even move knowing that his new creation couldn't harm him unless he allowed it, and found that he couldn't move his arm to pull back for a punch, "what's this? Why can't I move?" Galvatron asked in shock and awe. "I gave you life and I can take it back very easily." Darkron said as he punched Galvatron in the face sending him flying backwards into a cave wall. Galvatron got up and said "fine I will serve you but when you die I get control of your crew."

"That's not going to happen but you can dream." Darkron said as he teleported himself and Galvatron to the Tidal Wave.

"This is the Tidal Wave?" Galvatron asked in awe as he looked at the ship in all of its glory. "Yes it is. And for your information we are heading to Earth to kill all the Cybertronians there." Darkron said as the Tidal Wave bridge-jumped to earth. Once there Darkron and four of his crew went down to Earth to wreak havoc until Optimus Prime showed himself.

Meanwhile Optimus prime and the other leaders were in the captain quarters of the Atlantis when Override spoke "why are we here?"

"You are here because there is a prophecy and I will repeat it. 'There will be one who will rise above the other four and become Prime so he can defeat the evil that has been around for centuries…Unicron'"

"So one of the new autobots is destined to be Prime wonder who it is." Scourge said

"We know Optimus said 'he' so it's got to be either Josh, Brennen, or Theo" Evac said

"Yes but which of the three is it?" Metroplex asked as Optimus Prime said "let's try to figure it out piece by piece so after we find out who it is and I die the matrix will go to him. Everyone agree?"

"AYE." Override said

"AYE." Scourge said

"AYE." Evac said

"AYE." Metroplex said

End of chapter 6

Chapter 7

As Darkron was looking through his notes on where the Autobots have been in the past few years he found something of interest, "Velocitron." He said as the voice from before told him "there is an artifact there that will give you power over speed. Find it and use it to kill Optimus Prime."

"Crew, Space Bridge to Velocitron we have an artifact to find." Darkron said as he felt the ship open a space bridge to the planet and teleport there.

Meanwhile Hot Shot was racing some other velocitronians when he saw a ship come out of the clouds and land in the desert. He then drove over there to meet the newcomers but he stopped a few kilo meters away when he saw how vicious- looking they were he turned around to go back to his hanger where he radioed Optimus Prime "Optimus, come in Optimus."

"What seems to be the problem Hot Shot?" Optimus said on the other line.

"I was racing with some other Velocitronians when this ship came out of the clouds and landed in the desert, I went to go meet the newcomer's but they were vicious looking and I felt a power unlike anything I have ever felt. At least not since we met Unicron." Hot Shot said

"Wait did you just say Unicron?" Optimus asked

"Yes… sir if these newcomers are minions of Unicron then I will need back up." Hot Shot said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'll send our newest recruits, Override and myself. Over and out." Optimus said as he cut off the communication signal. "Josh, Brennen, Theo, Serena, Sora, and Override meet me in the docking bay, Red Alert open the Space-ground Bridge to teleport us to Velocitron." Optimus said as he ran to the docking bay where he met the others. "Alright Optimus give me a few moments to put in the coordinates of where that communication signal came from." Red Alert said over the intercom as Optimus walked up to the five newest recruits and said "now that you have your alt-modes you will need to have Transformer names that we can call you by. So come up with names and fast."

"The name's Magnostorm, Sir." Josh said as he stepped forward as the Autobot sigil appeared on his chest.

"The name's Zipshock and my weapon's name is Zipdock." Brennen said as he stepped forward as the Autobot sigil appeared on his left shoulder.

"The name's Wildspark." Theo said as he stepped forward as the Autobot sigil appeared on his back.

"The name's Leafblitz." Serena said as she stepped forward as the Autobot sigil appeared on her right shoulder.

"The name's Skycrest." Sora said as she stepped forward as the Autobot sigil appeared on her forehead.

"Optimus it's ready whenever you are." Red Alert said over the intercom. "Thanks Red Alert. Kids this is your first battle so be prepared to defeat any opponent that comes your way. You are Autobots now so we fight for the freedom of all sentient beings." Optimus said as he, Override and the five recruits went through the space-ground bridge and teleported to the last known location of Hot Shot.

End of chapter 7


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

As Optimus, Override and the five recruits appeared on the ground floor of the hanger Override heard a groan and looked over in a dark corner where she saw a familiar body. "HOT SHOT!" she yelled as she ran over to look at him but as she got close she saw that he was in a very bad condition. Hot Shot looked like…she couldn't even bring herself to describe his condition, she turned around and yelled for Optimus to get over to where she was and help her set up Hot Shot for an emergency teleportation to the Atlantis where Red Alert would fix him. As soon as Hot Shot was on the Atlantis Override started to walk past the recruits and sit down on a crate where she put her head in her hands and said "this is all my fault."

"Override this is not your fault. Whoever did this we will find and we will make sure he or she is put in jail for a long time." Optimus said as he walked over to Override and put out his hand to help her up but she just pushed it aside, transformed and drove out in a hurry. "Optimus what's up with Override and why did she get all upset over Hot Shot?"

"Let's just say that Override and Hot shot go a long way back. Back to the first time Hot Shot and Red Alert stepped foot on this planet. Over time they become the best of velocity friends. And seeing Hot Shot like that, it was painful for her to see her best friend like that." Optimus said as he walked out of the hanger and radioed Red Alert to check on the status of Hot Shot. "Brennen, Go find Override and try to comfort her as best as you can." Josh said as he looked at Brennen with a knowing look on his face. Brennen immediately recognized the knowing look on Josh's face, turned into his full transformer alt-mode and drove off in the direction that Override went. Optimus cut off the communication with Red Alert when he heard the roar of an engine. He turned only to see Zipshock drive off to find Override, he then asked "where is Zipshock going?"

"He went to comfort Override. Now we need to get into the battle if we are going to save Velocitron." Josh said as he, Theo, Serena, and Sora all turned into their full Transformer bodies and along with Optimus went to find the newcomer's ship.

Meanwhile Override was blasting rocks when she heard the roar of an engine. She immediately pointed her gun at the newcomer. When she recognized who it was she said "oh it's you Zipshock what do you want?"

"I'm here to tell you a story. I was walking along with my best friend Josh when he was attacked by a wolf he and me fought it off but he was badly injured I called 911 and they took him to a hospital where they treated his wounds. I thought he was going to die when they came out and told me that he was not going to make it but as I went in there I told him that if he did die that I would hold onto our memories and make sure to write a book about him so that people would see him for who he was and not who he will be. With that said I turned to leave when I heard a groan and felt hope for the first time that he was going to be alive and well. I turned back towards him and saw him open his eyes, look around and say 'where am I?' I yelled out to his family and the doctor to come in and his family was just overfilled with joy that he was alive. It took a week and a half for the doctor's to allow him to be released but I learned something that day and that was no matter how ruined a person gets always look for the hope that all will be good and that if they do die keep their memories alive for the rest of the world to see." Zipshock said as Override punched a hole through a rock and turned to face Zipshock saying "thanks Zipshock I needed that... what's wrong?"

"The hole you punched into that rock it's glowing." Zipshock said as he walked past Override and picked up a lightning bolt shaped monument out of a little crater below the inside of the rock. When Zipshock showed it to Override she gasped "that's the Monument of Velocity!" When she said the name of the artifact an otherworldly tune sounded and the sky grew dark with a storm.

Meanwhile a lone Transformer on earth heard the tune and was instantly teleported to Velocitron where he saw vicious-looking robots killing a group of Velocitronians. He then deployed his two swords and sliced the robots in half thus killing them he then transformed and flew to a part of the planet where he heard the sounds of battle. Once he got there he transformed and fell to the ground where he landed as the sounds of battle stopped to look at this newcomer, he looked to his right and saw more groups of innocent robots fighting to stay alive, he then looked to his left and saw more of the vicious-looking robots, against the vicious robots. He redeployed his swords and ran to his left with amazing speed and sliced through most of the robots. He did not kill them; he simply incapacitated the vicious robots and then walked back to the other group of bots and asked "where is Optimus Prime?" as one of the bots pointed in the direction of another battle. "Thank you." The newcomer said as he transformed and flew in the direction which the other bot pointed.

End of chapter 8

Chapter 9

As the tune stopped the monument flew out of Zipshock's hands to desert where the sounds of battle could be heard. "Come on we need to follow it!" Override said as she transformed into her alt-mode and drove in the direction the monument went with Zipshock close behind.

Meanwhile Darkron watched the battle from afar when he sensed a spark that he recognized. He turned his head to the direction and saw Optimus Prime blasting his soldiers. Darkron then jumped off his perch and fell to the ground a few feet away from Optimus Prime. "OPTIMUS PRIME FACE ME IN BATTLE!"

"Thundertron stop this madness." Optimus prime said as Darkron ran up to him and punched him twenty feet away, "the name's Darkron, Optimus prime and I am more powerful than you and your cyber key power."

"Then try some of min…CYBER KEY POWER!" a voice said as a red sonic blast shot out from the sky and almost knocked back Darkron had he not crossed his arms in a x-like fashion and swept his arm aside which redirected the blast over to another group of vicious bots incapacitating them. The newcomer then rushed downward, deployed his swords and tried to slice Darkron but Darkron dodged the swords and grabbed the newcomer's legs, swung him around and threw him into a rock. Optimus Prime then ran over to the newcomer and said "you did a good job but stay here and rest while I go and defeat Darkron."

"Yes sir." The newcomer said as Optimus turned and saw Magnostorm fighting Darkron who punched Magnostorm so hard that it sent him back fifty feet where Magnostorm went offline for a few moments. Optimus Prime then ran up to Darkron and started to fight him.

Meanwhile Zipshock and Override were following the monument when it stopped above a body. Zipshock immediately recognized the body as Magnostorm's and was about to run over to the body but Override stopped him, "wait and watch." She said as the Monument lifted high into the air with Magnostorm's body following it. "What…where am I?" Magnostorm said as he heard a voice.

"Welcome to Velocitron Magnostorm, my name is Speedias Prime and I am here to give you my power and wisdom to defeat this new threat. Now go back to the world of the living Magnus…" Speedias Prime said as his voice disappeared and Magnostorm awoke and as he stood up he felt vibrations all over his body. He then told Optimus Prime "Optimus get out of the way." As he walked towards Darkron "who does this bot think he is trying to fight me when he knows he is too w…" but he never got to finish his sentence for Magnostorm punched Darkron in the face with so much speed that it sent a shockwave around them. Magnostorm then proceeded to punch Darkron so fast that Darkron couldn't keep up until he tried to escape by transforming into his alt-mode and fly away. But Magnostorm grabbed the end of Darkron's tail and swung him into his ship where he said "Teleport everyone on our side up here and go to the next planet. But also capture one of that bot's friends and make sure he is incapacitated." As the ship beamed up everyone on the dark seekers side to the ship. Wildspark was instantly beamed into a prison cell on the ship. Magnostorm then heard a cry as Wildspark was beamed up. Magnostorm tried to save him but was too late as Wildspark disappeared. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Magnostorm yelled

Meanwhile Wildspark was lying in a prison cell when he opened his Optics and saw Darkron who pushed him against the wall and said "where did your friend get that speed?"

"I don't know…AHHHHH" Wildspark yelled as he was thrown against another wall while Darkron left. "Make sure he talks and if he doesn't I will deal with him." Darkron said to a figure in the darkness.

End of Chapter 9


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 10

"This cannot be happening, I didn't make it in time to save him and now…now I've lost one of my best friends. I need to go after that ship." Magnostorm said as he transformed into his jet alt-mode and tried to fly after the ship. Optimus Prime looked on in worry at Magnostorm when he heard a voice behind him. "Optimus Prime, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Blackblade and I will be right back." Blackblade said as he transformed into his alt-mode and flew after Magnostorm. As he caught up to Magnostorm he said "stop right now and turn back or I will have to use force to make you go back…" as Blackblade transformed into his robot mode and put a hand out to stop Magnostorm from going any further.

"I will not turn back. Now get out of my way." Magnostorm said as he transformed into his robot flight mode and tried to force his way past Blackblade who punched Magnostorm in the face not only sending him into the ground causing a crater to appear but also sending him into his robot ground mode. Blackblade then levitated down into the crater a few feet off the ground and said "I know what you are going through."

"And how would you know?" Magnostorm spat with a look of hatred, pain and regret all mixed into one feeling.

"Let me tell you the story of how I lost my best friend to Megatron back in the early days of the war, I was once a Decepticon destroying Autobots left and right. But that all changed after me and my best friend Stormblast were on a mission against the Autobots. We thought we had succeeded but we had failed without knowing it and when we took our prisoner back with us to see Megatron he told us that we had failed, that we were to bring no survivors unless he said so, and Stormblast did it I tried to reason with him saying it was a honest mistake and that it won't happen again but Megatron wouldn't have any of that. He killed our prisoner and the he turned to us and said 'yes you're right. It won't happen again. Say goodbye to your friend Blackblade.' As he shot Stormblast in the chest with his fusion cannon thus killing him. I looked on in horror and once the deed was done I transformed into my alt-mode and flew off to parts unknown. It was then that I knew I had to pay for my past deeds so I flew over to the Autobot headquarters and turned myself in for I was no longer a Decepticon I was a prisoner of war and a prisoner of evil. Once the Decepticons came to break out a certain friend of theirs, they saw me and they instantly recognized me so they let me out to beat me up but as they were about to my cellmate came out of his cell and destroyed them I turned to look at him and I saw a spark, it was distant but I still saw it. A spark of my best friend in a new Autobot body and that was what drove me to atone for my past deeds and become an Autobot. I haven't seen my best friend since but I know he is out there in the Cosmo's waiting for me to find him so we can enjoy the rest of eternity together as best friends until the day we die and our sparks join Primus. So learn from my past and apply it to your future knowing that good will always triumph over even the most evil of things." Blackblade said

"That is a very sad but also heartwarming story, thanks for the insight…" Magnostorm said as he blacked out and fell to the ground where he had a vision of a place that was so dark that he could barely see his hand and heard a voice saying "welcome to my realm future Prime. My name is Megatronus Prime and I am here to give you my power and wisdom before I became The Fallen. I will see you someday as The Fallen so be ready for my Arrival. Oh and Darkron is on beast planet so you will get your chance at revenge. Just a tidbit of information for you." as the voice disappeared Magnostorm came online. "Where…where am I?" Magnostorm said

"Magnostorm you're awake!" Zipshock exclaimed as he looked up to see Magnostorm open his optics. "You're on the Atlantis. How are you feeling?" Optimus Prime asked as he walked in

"I feel fine actually." Magnostorm said as he got up from the bed. He walked towards the window and saw a planet in the distance. "We are going to beast planet aren't we?" Magnostorm asked as he turned to look at Optimus Prime who said "yes but how did you know when you were offline for two weeks?"

"Just a hunch." Magnostorm said as he walked over to the door and out to the hanger where he pushed a button to open the door and transformed into his Jet alt-mode and flew down to the planet.

End of Chapter 10

Chapter 11

As Magnostorm was flying around looking for Darkron's ship he saw a Pteradactyl who transformed into Brimstone, "This is Scourge's planet turn back now or face the consequences." Brimstone said as he heard a voice crackle around his headset. "Brimstone stand-down and let Magnostorm through. This is a mission of friendship for him and he needs to do this, let him pass."

"But Scourge…" Brimstone started to say when Scourge cut him off saying "LET HIM THROUGH…NOW!"

"Yes Scourge. You are free to pass." Brimstone said as he flight-stepped to the side. "Thank you Brimstone." Magnostorm said as he zoomed past Brimstone. He was flying over a forest area when he saw it in the distance. A ship coming down from the clouds…Magnostorm knew who it belonged to and went to intercept it. As the ship landed Magnostorm transformed and walked in front of it and said "Darkron come down and tell me where my friend is…now." Darkron heard the voice and knew which bot it belonged to. He transformed, flew down to the ground and transformed back into his robot mode. "Where is my friend Darkron?" Magnostorm asked after watching Darkron come down from the ship

"Who are you?" Darkron asked

"The name's Magnostorm, now give my friend back." Magnostorm said

"Hmm nice name, but names don't matter to me anyways. Here's your friend." Darkron said as he tossed an almost lifeless body in front of Magnostorm. "He was too weak anyways."

"WILDSPARK! How dare you call my friend weak it's you who is weak." yelled Magnostorm as he jumped over Wildsparks's body and upper-cutted Darkron knocking him back a few feet, "Impressive but I'm much stronger than the last time we fought."

"Ah yes Optimus Prime told me about how you got so much stronger Darkron." Magnostorm said as he punched Darkron in the chest sending him flying backwards a few more feet. "Where are you getting that power from? It's not from a cyber-key. So what is it?" Darkron asked as he stood up unleashing a plasma blast from his arm cannon hitting Magnostorm in the chest making him stagger back a few feet which led Darkron to deliver a flurry of punches to Magnostorm. Darkron then proceeded to grab Magnostorm's arms and toss him into a tree where he fell to the ground. "I think you had enough now how about I kill your friend over here." Darkron said as he pointed his arm cannon at Wildspark's head. A sword then appeared next to Magnostorm who told himself "I will not give up. Not while my friend's life is at stake. Wait what's this I can hear a voice calling me and it's telling me to pick up the sword next to me." That's when the sword and Magnostorm both flared up in green flames. Darkron stopped charging his arm cannon to turn and look at Magnostorm who was getting up. "Ah I see you still have some strength left but you are still too weak to defeat me." Darkron said

"But that's where you are wrong I'm not too weak to defeat you because now I have the Beast Sword." Magnostorm said

"The Beast Sword? Pfft that's just a myth. But that sword you have in your hand does look similar to it." Darkron said as he went to punch Magnostorm's face which turned slightly from the force of the punch. "What?!" Darkron said,

"You cannot beat me, I know you cannot because for whoever holds this sword has the courage of a cyber-lion and the strength of a thousand primes. You will not win!" Darkron staggered back, scared out of his wits at the level of power Magnostorm seemed to display. With seemingly no effort, Magnostorm took Darkron by the collar and threw him with immense strength into a few trees of biogenetically enhanced Zorium metal, smashing them with the force of the blow. Leaving Darkron paralyzed with fear and pain, "mess with my friends again, and I will tear your spark out and smash it until the Energon itself is gone. Now I will teleport you back to your ship, and you best leave my friends alone." Magnostorm said as a beam of light surrounded Darkron and transported him to his ship where he told the crew "find Optimus Prime and bring him to me, and will somebody get me some medical help."

Meanwhile back on Beast planet Magnostorm ran to his friend and said "hold on Wildspark you're going to be ok. IS THERE ANYBODY WHO CAN HELP MY FRIEND?!"

_"I can…if you will allow me to. Will you allow me to help your friend Magnus Prime?"_ a voice said

"Who are you, where is your voice coming from…and why did you call me by that name?" Magnostorm said

_"I am Beastial Prime one of the thirteen original primes; now your friend doesn't have much time left, do you trust me?"_ Beastial prime said

"Yes if you are who you say you are. I will allow you to help my friend." Magnostorm said as the sword in his hand glowed a dark green and a beast-like robot ghost appeared behind Wildspark and the robot ghost bent down to tell Wildspark "arise my beast warrior for your friend shall be the next prime and you shall be his advisor and best warrior for all the time he lives." He smiled at Magnostorm who couldn't believe his sensors. Then the Beastial Prime ghost flew into Magnostorm's and Wildspark's bodies where Beastial Prime used his Prime powers to revive Wildspark and to give Magnostorm his power and wisdom. As Wildspark woke up Magnostorm went into a coma when Zipshock, Leafblitz, and Skycrest came and saw that he had fainted, Leafblitz then radioed the Atlantis and said "Atlantis we found Wildspark and Magnostorm but Magnostorm needs medical attention stat."

"Roger I'm sending Red Alert and Scattorshot with a transport to get both of them." Optimus Prime said as he looked at Red Alert and Scattorshot who just nodded and went down to the forest floor, Scattorshot helped Wildspark onto the transport while Red Alert just set him down on it. Zipshock, Leafblitz and Skycrest also got on the transport, as they were all transported Leafblitz looked at Magnostorm's face and thought to herself_ "please be ok Magnostorm you have been so good to me and I like you a lot but I don't know how to tell you my true feelings for you but please don't die."_

End of Chapter 11


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 12

As Magnostorm was laying offline in the infirmary he had a vision of seven ancient-looking robots surrounding him. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Magnostorm asked as one robot that had a beard came up to him and said "we are seven of the thirteen original Primes. You have already met four of our brethren. Have you not?"

"yes I have met Vector Prime, Speedias Prime, Beastial Prime and…Megatronus Prime before he became the fallen, but I don't know all of you so who are you?" Magnostorm said

"My name is Alpha Trion and in order from my left all the way back to me are Nexus Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Alchemist Prime, Solus Prime, and Liege Maximo. We are here to give you our wisdom and power. Are you ready to accept it?"

"I am." Magnostorm said as he braced himself for the coming power and wisdom. "We give you our Power and wisdom so that you may fight the evil known as Unicron. Magnostorm, Optimus Prime will die and You will take his place as Prime for there will be one who will rise above the other four and become Prime so he can defeat the evil that has been around for centuries…Unicron'" Alpha Trion said as he and the other six original transformers gave their power and wisdom to Magnostorm whose body started to re-shape itself into a more powerful form.

Meanwhile in the real world, Red Alert was monitoring Magnostorm's bio-signs when they went off the charts. The Atlantis started to shake like a cosmo-quake was going through it. As the shaking stopped Red Alert got up, looked around and saw that Magnostorm was gone and in his place was a giant cocoon which glowed a golden yellow. Red Alert then paged Optimus Prime and said "Optimus, Sir you better get down to the medical bay...like right now."

"Why? What seems to be the problem Red Alert?" Optimus asked with a hint of concern for Magnostorm. "Just get down here right because there is something you need to see, now don't ask any more questions and get down here." Red Alert said as he cut off the com channel. Optimus was down in the medical bay within the next five minutes. When he walked in and saw the cocoon, "I demand to know what has happened to Magnostorm." He said as he walked towards Red Alert.

"That's just it. I don't know, I was monitoring Magnostorm's bio-signs when I felt the Atlantis shake and after it stopped I got up off the ground and saw that cocoon. I've been running diagnostics and Magnostorm is in there but the cocoon is made out of the same energy as the Matrix of Leadership you are carrying."

"What?" Optimus Prime said in shock as he looked at the cocoon and looked back at Red Alert, "are you serious?"

"Yes I am now what do you want to do?" Red Alert asked

"Nothing." Optimus Prime said casually.

"Wait...What?!" Red Alert said shocked as he watched Optimus Prime leave. As that was going on Magnostorm had another vision of two more of the original thirteen transformers yet one started to fade and disappear saying "in time you will meet me but now is not the time." The other original transformer then looked at Magnostorm and said "my name does not matter, and you will learn it in time but right now I am here to give you four gifts. Two of which come from my essence and the other two come from Earth and Gigantion, the one from Earth is the shield of Bravery forged by the transformers that lived on Earth long ago and protected it from evil. And the other is the Quake Armor forged on Gigantion to allow any Transformer to withstand any blow from anything even the ancient weapons of the thirteen. My two gifts you already know about for they are my Power and Wisdom. Are you ready to accept all four gifts?" the Transformer asked

"Yes I am ready." Magnostorm said as the gifts flowed into him and the Shield of Bravery attached itself to his right arm while the Quake Armor flowed around his body forming armor. "From now on you will no longer be called Magnostorm for you are no longer a civilian or a soldier in the war, you are now a commander. You will now be called Magnus. You will know how to reach our power and wisdom when the time is right. Goodbye Magnus." The Transformer said as he disappeared.

End of chapter 12

Chapter 13

Red Alert was monitoring the cocoon Magnostorm was in when he saw a crack form, it was small but he knew it would spread so he radioed Optimus Prime "Optimus get Zipshock, Wildspark, Leafblitz, and Skycrest and get down here. There are cracks forming on the cocoon holding Magnostorm."

"Understood Red Alert. Zipshock, Wildspark, Leafblitz, and Skycrest get down to Med Bay one. It is time." Optimus said as he raced down there and met the other four autobots. As they filed in they saw that the original crack had spread. As they watched the crack spread even more, an arm punched outwards and flexed its hand while another arm on the other side punched out and did the same thing. The next thing both arms did was bend towards the front, dig their fingers in and start pulling apart the cocoon slowly revealing the bot inside. The bot then pulled his arms back into the cocoon and pushed the rest of the cocoon away. He then stepped out and looked around at everyone present, "what's up?" he said as he stepped forward, flexed his arms and stretched. Leafblitz then walked up to him and said "Magnostorm is that really you?"

"I'm no longer Magnostorm, Leafblitz, call me Magnus." Magnus said as he walked over to Optimus Prime and said "Sir I would like to go into a simulation to test my new strength and weapons. May I do that?" Magnus asked as Optimus said "Let Red Alert run some scans on you then you can do that."

"Yes sir." Magnus said as he walked over to the examination table, laid on it and said "Red Alert I know you will want to do a brain scan on me so I am going offline for the procedure." Magnus said as he looked up at the ceiling and his eyes went dark.

Later on Magnus had done his simulation and felt powerful and wise with twelve of the original Thirteen Prime's very sparks in him. He walked over to the ship's rear window and just looked on in silence. As four people started to walk up to him, he smiled and said "welcome my friends please sit down…or stand if that is what you wish. Now pray tell why you are here?" Magnus asked

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?!" the four bots exclaimed in unison. Magnus chuckled and said "let me start from the beginning. It was when we had first seen the five cyber planet keys and gained powers beyond belief and as I stared into the sky, I felt power and wisdom flow into me and give me the strength for leadership. It happened thrice more when I had almost died on Velocitron and Beast Planet. I had met Speedias Prime and Megatronus Prime, before he had become The Fallen and when I was in that cocoon I had two more visions. One of seven more primes and one of two primes but one went away saying that I would meet him when the time was right. I accepted the seven's gifts of wisdom and power, and I accepted the four gifts from the Prime in the second vision he not only gave me his power and wisdom but also the Quake Armor and Shield of Bravery. Now I am no longer Magnostorm…I AM MAGNUS!"

They looked on in awe until Optimus Prime radioed them from the bridge, "Magnus and co, please come up to the bridge immediately we are going to visit Cybertron as we have heard from Jetfire that Darkron is on Cybertron creating havoc and destruction."

"Sir we will be up as soon as possible." Magnus said through the intercom as he turned to his team and said "well let's go, no time to waste." As he walked past them they looked on and as they walked behind him they all had one thought go through their minds at that moment in time. "Originally known as Josh who had become Magnostorm and who was now Magnus had matured."

End of chapter 13


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 14

As Optimus Prime had put the Atlantis in orbit above Cybertron he looked over his team and saw that Magnus and co had just come up from the cargo hold. "Alright everyone is here now Red Alert beam us down." Optimus said as he turned to look at Red Alert who just nodded and put in the coordinates. "Yes sir." He said as Optimus, Scattorshot, Blackblade, Override, Metroplex, Scourge, Evac, Magnus, Zipshock, Wildspark, Leafblitz, and Skycrest were beamed down to the ground of Cybertron. "Magnus you take your team and go find survivors use force if you have to against any bot that is attacking a cybertronian. Override, Scourge, Evac and Metroplex you four will go and fight any of Darkron's bots. Me, Scattorshot and Blackblade will go find Darkron and take him down. Alright Autobots transform and roll out."

"Sir, yes sir." The other twelve bots said in unison before turning into their alt-modes and driving/flying off (in Scourge's case running).

Magnus's team was running towards a burning building when they heard a cry for help, they looked over at a pile of rubble and saw a hand trying to push away part of the rubble. Magnus went over to help and lifted the rubble away. He saw Jetfire who said "would you mind helping me get this rubble off there are two more Autobots underneath all of this rubble?"

"Yes sir." Magnus said as he lifted the rubble with ease. As soon as the Autobots were out he let go of the rubble and went to find more survivors when all of a sudden he heard static with the voice of Optimus Prime "Magnus…if you can hear this…then get the beast sword…and the monument of velocity… and meet me over in Iacon…hurry!" then it cut off, Magnus already had two redone versions of his original two alt-modes so he transformed into his jet alt-mode and flew to the Atlantis where he got the Beast Sword and the Monument of Velocity. He flew back down to the ground of Cybertron, the Monument of Velocity floated out of his hand and around to his back where a compartment opened and the Monument inserted itself. The Beast Sword then integrated itself into Magnus's arm while the Quake Armor appeared around him and the Shield of Bravery appeared on his left wrist. Magnus looked over himself and sped over to where Optimus was.

Meanwhile Optimus was fighting not only Darkron but also Galvatron who had died previously but was brought back to life thanks to Darkron. As Darkron was about to deliver the final blow he got hit in the back by a Cyber Key. He looked around and saw Galvatron with his artillery platform getting ready to charge up another attack. "What are you doing Galvatron?" Darkron asked as he closed the gap between himself and Galvatron. "Optimus Prime is mine and mine alone to kill. You will not kill him." Galvatron said as he prepared to unleash another blast of energy but Darkron tore one of the cannon arms away thus making the energy blow up in Galvatron's face. He fell down to his knees and said "you haven't beaten me yet for I STILL FUNCTION!"

"Not for long." Darkron said as he jammed his hand inside Galvatron's chest, tore out his spark and crushed it in his hand thus taking away not only the body which he had given Galvatron as a gift but also his life. Darkron then turned onto Optimus Prime, "now it's your turn Optimus. Prepare to meet your doom." He said as he dashed forward with amazing speed then jumped into the air, manifested his sword and as he came down from the air he turned his sword where it would impale Optimus Prime but as the sword was about three meters above from impaling Optimus in the chest a circular object was there blocking the sword. Darkron lifted his sword as he fell to his feet and asked "what is this and why can't I break it?"

"That is the Shield of Bravery and it is unbreakable." A voice said twenty yards away.

End of Chapter 14

Chapter 15

"Show yourself and fight like a true bot." Darkron said as he looked around. "If that is what you wish then so be it." The voice said as the bot stepped from the shadows and raised its left arm while the shield of Bravery flew and reattached itself to the arm; the bot then lowered its arm. "Ah…hello Magnostorm I see you have gone through some changes." Darkron said with an evil smile.

"Yes I have and my name is no longer Magnostorm, it is Magnus and now you will pay for your misdeeds." Magnus said as he stepped forward withdrawing the Beast Sword.

"You still have that pitiful weapon? What good will it do against me?" Darkron said as he withdrew his own sword. "Not much by itself but with the Shield of Bravery, the Monument of Velocity and the Quake armor I am a force to be reckoned with now prepare to meet you doom." Magnus said as he dashed with an even greater speed than Darkron but Darkron grabbed Magnus and threw him one hundred yards away where Magnus slammed into a mountain. Darkron then grabbed Optimus Prime and dragged him over to where Magnus lay and started to beat Magnus with Optimus Prime himself. Once he had felt it was enough he slammed Optimus Prime's body next to Magnus's and pointed a fusion cannon at Optimus Prime's chest and as he let loose a powerful explosion it was redirected back at Darkron who was sent flying from the sheer intensity of the blast. Magnus opened his eyes to see Optimus Prime standing beside the transformer from his last vision. "Magnus this is Prima the first Matrix holder. Now it is my time to join the Matrix and once Prima gives you his power and wisdom you will be known as Magnus Prime. There are times when evil will beat you down but you have to get back up and fight for all that is good, there will be bots who will realize their past mistakes and try to atone for them…isn't that right Megatron?" Optimus said as Megatron, now in his original form before his change into Galvatron, walked up and put his hand on Optimus's shoulder while saying "yes brother I have realized my past mistakes and now I will atone for them."

"But…I am not worthy." Magnus said

"I thought the same way and before I knew it I was Prime but I wasn't truly Prime until I had earned the Matrix of Leadership from Primus himself now it is time to pass it on to the next Prime which is you…you have earned the Matrix of Leadership. You are worthy. You are Magnus Prime!" Optimus said as he opened his chest compartment and brought the Matrix before Prima, who said "it is time Magnus Prime for me to give you my power and wisdom. Optimus Prime once my spark has joined with Magnus Prime's I want you to give him the Matrix, understand?" Prima said as he turned into a blue-white ball of plasma and went into Magnus's body. Optimus then walked over and said "hold out your hands Magnus Prime." As Magnus listened he felt Optimus place the Matrix in his hands and said "now open your chest compartment and fit the Matrix within." Magnus did as he was told but as soon as he did that he felt a power surge through his body. His body transformed before Optimus's and Megatron's optics. Once the blinding light had disappeared Magnus looked up and saw Darkron standing there in shock of what just happened to Magnus's body, "who are you?" Darkron asked in shock and awe as Magnus said "I was once Josh Gray, then Magnostorm, then Magnus but now…now I am no longer Magnus but Magnus Prime."

End of chapter 15


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 16

"No matter who you are you will die just like both of them." Darkron said as his power flared up, his power was dark purple with lightning crackling along his body. "You are wrong Darkron for I am now Prime and you will be destroyed and with you gone the universe can be brought back into peaceful times…Now prepare to die." Magnus Prime said as he dashed towards Darkron and punched him in the face sending him back a few feet… "Nice punch but it's no match for the power I hold. Now Die!" Darkron said as he manifested a mace from his arm, he swung it around and brought it down onto Magnus Prime who blocked it with his shield. Magnus Prime then swung his shield to the side knocking away Darkron. He ran to where Darkron lay and picked him up and swung him into a mountain. As Magnus Prime jumped to the mountain, Darkron laid there and had enough time to look at the shadow coming down on him and position his mace to block the impact but Magnus Prime had accounted for this and at the last minute he willed the sword to retract into his body and brought his fists down on top of Darkron's chest knocking away his mace. "Now you will pay for your misdeeds by dying here." Magnus Prime said as the Beast Sword returned and Magnus Prime jammed it into Darkron's chest, into his very spark extinguishing it. "The deed has been done." Magnus Prime said as he retracted the Beast sword and walked out of the hole, assumed Jet alt-mode and flew off to meet the other Autobots. If he had paid attention before he left he would have noticed the shadows forming around Darkron, reformatting and restoring him. "You have not won yet Magnus Prime, for now Darkron is no more. There is only Shadowcron." The new bot said as he walked out, assumed alt mode and flew to Earth where he would destroy the entire planet.

Meanwhile as the day passed into night Jetfire got a com-link from Colonel Franklin "Jetfire get as many Autobots as possible to earth we got a bot destroying city after city. Where is Optimus Prime shouldn't he be dealing with this?"

"Colonel Franklin Optimus is dead and he passed the Matrix onto a brave soldier who has now earned the title of Prime. We will be there as soon as possible." Jetfire said as he closed the com-link and looked around at the Autobots present. Then he looked over at Magnus Prime and said "do you Know which bot is destroying city after city on Earth sir? You don't think it's Darkron do you?"

"I killed Darkron but now the Matrix is telling me he has been reborn as part Unicron and part transformer. I only know his name as of right now…Shadowcron. Red Alert prepare a Space Bridge I'm going to earth." Magnus Prime said as he looked over at Red Alert.

"But sir. You can't fight Shadowcron alone, I mean he is now part god a normal transformer like us wouldn't be able to stand up to that much power." Red Alert said with concern in his voice

"You are right but this is my fight and mine alone but to make sure you don't worry about me being alone…Zipshock, Wildspark, Leafblitz, and Skycrest you're coming with me. Now Red Alert if you would be so kind as to open that Space Bridge." Magnus Prime said as Red Alert nodded and opened up a Space Bridge. Magnus Prime then looked at his friend's his dear friends who had been there every step of the way with him and now he was going to lead them to their deaths. But even he would make the same sacrifice for them. He nodded and said "are you with me Brennen?"

"I've been with you every step of the way why not one more time." Brennen said as Magnus Prime looked at Serena with a knowing look in his eyes, "I love you and would do anything to protect you and if I must give up my life to do that then so be it." She said as he looked at Sora who looked like she was going to cry but kept it in while simply saying "I am with you." He then looked over at his final and most loved friend. Theo who had helped him, when he needed comfort the most, to go through troubling times, Theo also looked on the verge of crying but he steeled himself knowing that when it was the right time he could cry but he what he said next shocked everyone in the room even Magnus Prime "I have always been there for you my friends and you should know that I would die for each of you a thousand times and beyond yet I know that somewhere in my heart even if Magnus Prime dies he will be remembered in our hearts not as the one who saved the universe but as the one who would lay his life down for the smallest animal. As the one who cared the most. As the one…" Theo stopped there as he started to cry he turned around so nobody would see him crying but Magnus Prime said "Theo turn around and face me please." As Theo turned around he felt arms wrap around him and looked up to see Joshua Gray in his human form. Looking down on him Joshua said "I know what you are feeling it is okay to cry. I knew right from the start that you would have a rough time with this seeing as what all of us have been through but I want you…no all four of you to know that even if I do die I will be watching over you from the Matrix…" Joshua said as the others had started to cry, they came together knowing that this could be the last time they ever saw each other.

End of chapter 16

Chapter 17

As five bots went through the space bridge and found themselves a few miles away from Shadowcron who looked over at the five bots and saw the one in the middle to be Magnus Prime. "Guys go find survivors and wait for me to call for back up if I need it."

"Sir, yes sir." The other four bots said as they ran to the east but Wildspark stayed behind to say "be careful." And then he ran off the join the others.

"So you decided to fight me alone big mistake…DIE!" Shadowcron said as he blasted Magnus Prime who staggered back from the sheer force of the blast. After seeing how much the blast had affected Magnus Prime Shadowcron unleashed a volley of blasts.

Meanwhile as Wildspark found Magnus Prime's parents he felt a pain in his heart that said Magnus Prime was going to die soon. "Zipshock, Leafblitz and Skycrest rendezvous with me right now." He radioed towards his comrades. When they had all gathered Wildspark said to Leafblitz "I need you to transform into your alt mode," then he looked at Magnus Prime's parents and said "I need you to ride in Leafblitz." As Leafblitz transformed into her alt-mode and Magnus Prime's parents got in the driver and passenger seats, Wildspark said "follow me." As he assumed alt-mode and flew off to where Magnus Prime was fighting Shadowcron.

Meanwhile as Magnus Prime lay unconscious he had a vision of Optimus Prime walking toward him, "Get up Magnus Prime, Primus himself has given me permission to tell you something of great importance to you."

"What is it then?" Magnus Prime said as he got up slowly "Primus himself has decided to merge his Spark with that of a mortal and you have been chosen." Optimus Prime said as a regular transformer-sized Primus appeared and said "This has always been your destiny since the day you were born now it is time for you to claim that destiny as yours. But there is one condition though."

"What is the condition?" Magnus Prime asked with a sense of the answer he was going to get.

"You must die before I can merge my Spark with yours… it does not matter if you don't agree with the condition that is how it must be." Primus said

"Then I accept the condition in order to save the universe." Magnus Prime said

"Very well." Primus said as the vision faded and Magnus Prime looked over at his assemble friends and parents, the last words he said to his parents and friends were "Good Bye." Magnus Prime said with a smile while Shadowcron jammed his sword through Magnus Prime's chest and into his spark extinguishing it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!"

End of chapter 17.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

As Magnostorm was laying offline in the infirmary he had a vision of seven ancient-looking robots surrounding him. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Magnostorm asked as one robot that had a beard came up to him and said "we are seven of the thirteen original Primes. You have already met four of our brethren. Have you not?"

"yes I have met Vector Prime, Speedias Prime, Beastial Prime and…Megatronus Prime before he became the fallen, but I don't know all of you so who are you?" Magnostorm said

"My name is Alpha Trion and in order from my left all the way back to me are Nexus Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Alchemist Prime, Solus Prime, and Liege Maximo. We are here to give you our wisdom and power. Are you ready to accept it?"

"I am." Magnostorm said as he braced himself for the coming power and wisdom. "We give you our Power and wisdom so that you may fight the evil known as Unicron. Magnostorm, Optimus Prime will die and You will take his place as Prime for there will be one who will rise above the other four and become Prime so he can defeat the evil that has been around for centuries…Unicron'" Alpha Trion said as he and the other six original transformers gave their power and wisdom to Magnostorm whose body started to re-shape itself into a more powerful form.

Meanwhile in the real world, Red Alert was monitoring Magnostorm's bio-signs when they went off the charts. The Atlantis started to shake like a cosmo-quake was going through it. As the shaking stopped Red Alert got up, looked around and saw that Magnostorm was gone and in his place was a giant cocoon which glowed a golden yellow. Red Alert then paged Optimus Prime and said "Optimus, Sir you better get down to the medical bay...like right now."

"Why? What seems to be the problem Red Alert?" Optimus asked with a hint of concern for Magnostorm. "Just get down here right because there is something you need to see, now don't ask any more questions and get down here." Red Alert said as he cut off the com channel. Optimus was down in the medical bay within the next five minutes. When he walked in and saw the cocoon, "I demand to know what has happened to Magnostorm." He said as he walked towards Red Alert.

"That's just it. I don't know, I was monitoring Magnostorm's bio-signs when I felt the Atlantis shake and after it stopped I got up off the ground and saw that cocoon. I've been running diagnostics and Magnostorm is in there but the cocoon is made out of the same energy as the Matrix of Leadership you are carrying."

"What?" Optimus Prime said in shock as he looked at the cocoon and looked back at Red Alert, "are you serious?"

"Yes I am now what do you want to do?" Red Alert asked

"Nothing." Optimus Prime said casually.

"Wait...What?!" Red Alert said shocked as he watched Optimus Prime leave. As that was going on Magnostorm had another vision of two more of the original thirteen transformers yet one started to fade and disappear saying "in time you will meet me but now is not the time." The other original transformer then looked at Magnostorm and said "my name does not matter, and you will learn it in time but right now I am here to give you four gifts. Two of which come from my essence and the other two come from Earth and Gigantion, the one from Earth is the shield of Bravery forged by the transformers that lived on Earth long ago and protected it from evil. And the other is the Quake Armor forged on Gigantion to allow any Transformer to withstand any blow from anything even the ancient weapons of the thirteen. My two gifts you already know about for they are my Power and Wisdom. Are you ready to accept all four gifts?" the Transformer asked

"Yes I am ready." Magnostorm said as the gifts flowed into him and the Shield of Bravery attached itself to his right arm while the Quake Armor flowed around his body forming armor. "From now on you will no longer be called Magnostorm for you are no longer a civilian or a soldier in the war, you are now a commander. You will now be called Magnus. You will know how to reach our power and wisdom when the time is right. Goodbye Magnus." The Transformer said as he disappeared.

End of chapter 12

Chapter 13

Red Alert was monitoring the cocoon Magnostorm was in when he saw a crack form, it was small but he knew it would spread so he radioed Optimus Prime "Optimus get Zipshock, Wildspark, Leafblitz, and Skycrest and get down here. There are cracks forming on the cocoon holding Magnostorm."

"Understood Red Alert. Zipshock, Wildspark, Leafblitz, and Skycrest get down to Med Bay one. It is time." Optimus said as he raced down there and met the other four autobots. As they filed in they saw that the original crack had spread. As they watched the crack spread even more, an arm punched outwards and flexed its hand while another arm on the other side punched out and did the same thing. The next thing both arms did was bend towards the front, dig their fingers in and start pulling apart the cocoon slowly revealing the bot inside. The bot then pulled his arms back into the cocoon and pushed the rest of the cocoon away. He then stepped out and looked around at everyone present, "what's up?" he said as he stepped forward, flexed his arms and stretched. Leafblitz then walked up to him and said "Magnostorm is that really you?"

"I'm no longer Magnostorm, Leafblitz, call me Magnus." Magnus said as he walked over to Optimus Prime and said "Sir I would like to go into a simulation to test my new strength and weapons. May I do that?" Magnus asked as Optimus said "Let Red Alert run some scans on you then you can do that."

"Yes sir." Magnus said as he walked over to the examination table, laid on it and said "Red Alert I know you will want to do a brain scan on me so I am going offline for the procedure." Magnus said as he looked up at the ceiling and his eyes went dark.

Later on Magnus had done his simulation and felt powerful and wise with twelve of the original Thirteen Prime's very sparks in him. He walked over to the ship's rear window and just looked on in silence. As four people started to walk up to him, he smiled and said "welcome my friends please sit down…or stand if that is what you wish. Now pray tell why you are here?" Magnus asked

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?!" the four bots exclaimed in unison. Magnus chuckled and said "let me start from the beginning. It was when we had first seen the five cyber planet keys and gained powers beyond belief and as I stared into the sky, I felt power and wisdom flow into me and give me the strength for leadership. It happened thrice more when I had almost died on Velocitron and Beast Planet. I had met Speedias Prime and Megatronus Prime, before he had become The Fallen and when I was in that cocoon I had two more visions. One of seven more primes and one of two primes but one went away saying that I would meet him when the time was right. I accepted the seven's gifts of wisdom and power, and I accepted the four gifts from the Prime in the second vision he not only gave me his power and wisdom but also the Quake Armor and Shield of Bravery. Now I am no longer Magnostorm…I AM MAGNUS!"

They looked on in awe until Optimus Prime radioed them from the bridge, "Magnus and co, please come up to the bridge immediately we are going to visit Cybertron as we have heard from Jetfire that Darkron is on Cybertron creating havoc and destruction."

"Sir we will be up as soon as possible." Magnus said through the intercom as he turned to his team and said "well let's go, no time to waste." As he walked past them they looked on and as they walked behind him they all had one thought go through their minds at that moment in time. "Originally known as Josh who had become Magnostorm and who was now Magnus had matured."

End of chapter 13


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

As Optimus Prime had put the Atlantis in orbit above Cybertron he looked over his team and saw that Magnus and co had just come up from the cargo hold. "Alright everyone is here now Red Alert beam us down." Optimus said as he turned to look at Red Alert who just nodded and put in the coordinates. "Yes sir." He said as Optimus, Scattorshot, Blackblade, Override, Metroplex, Scourge, Evac, Magnus, Zipshock, Wildspark, Leafblitz, and Skycrest were beamed down to the ground of Cybertron. "Magnus you take your team and go find survivors use force if you have to against any bot that is attacking a cybertronian. Override, Scourge, Evac and Metroplex you four will go and fight any of Darkron's bots. Me, Scattorshot and Blackblade will go find Darkron and take him down. Alright Autobots transform and roll out."

"Sir, yes sir." The other twelve bots said in unison before turning into their alt-modes and driving/flying off (in Scourge's case running).

Magnus's team was running towards a burning building when they heard a cry for help, they looked over at a pile of rubble and saw a hand trying to push away part of the rubble. Magnus went over to help and lifted the rubble away. He saw Jetfire who said "would you mind helping me get this rubble off there are two more Autobots underneath all of this rubble?"

"Yes sir." Magnus said as he lifted the rubble with ease. As soon as the Autobots were out he let go of the rubble and went to find more survivors when all of a sudden he heard static with the voice of Optimus Prime "Magnus…if you can hear this…then get the beast sword…and the monument of velocity… and meet me over in Iacon…hurry!" then it cut off, Magnus already had two redone versions of his original two alt-modes so he transformed into his jet alt-mode and flew to the Atlantis where he got the Beast Sword and the Monument of Velocity. He flew back down to the ground of Cybertron, the Monument of Velocity floated out of his hand and around to his back where a compartment opened and the Monument inserted itself. The Beast Sword then integrated itself into Magnus's arm while the Quake Armor appeared around him and the Shield of Bravery appeared on his left wrist. Magnus looked over himself and sped over to where Optimus was.

Meanwhile Optimus was fighting not only Darkron but also Galvatron who had died previously but was brought back to life thanks to Darkron. As Darkron was about to deliver the final blow he got hit in the back by a Cyber Key. He looked around and saw Galvatron with his artillery platform getting ready to charge up another attack. "What are you doing Galvatron?" Darkron asked as he closed the gap between himself and Galvatron. "Optimus Prime is mine and mine alone to kill. You will not kill him." Galvatron said as he prepared to unleash another blast of energy but Darkron tore one of the cannon arms away thus making the energy blow up in Galvatron's face. He fell down to his knees and said "you haven't beaten me yet for I STILL FUNCTION!"

"Not for long." Darkron said as he jammed his hand inside Galvatron's chest, tore out his spark and crushed it in his hand thus taking away not only the body which he had given Galvatron as a gift but also his life. Darkron then turned onto Optimus Prime, "now it's your turn Optimus. Prepare to meet your doom." He said as he dashed forward with amazing speed then jumped into the air, manifested his sword and as he came down from the air he turned his sword where it would impale Optimus Prime but as the sword was about three meters above from impaling Optimus in the chest a circular object was there blocking the sword. Darkron lifted his sword as he fell to his feet and asked "what is this and why can't I break it?"

"That is the Shield of Bravery and it is unbreakable." A voice said twenty yards away.

End of Chapter 14

Chapter 15

"Show yourself and fight like a true bot." Darkron said as he looked around. "If that is what you wish then so be it." The voice said as the bot stepped from the shadows and raised its left arm while the shield of Bravery flew and reattached itself to the arm; the bot then lowered its arm. "Ah…hello Magnostorm I see you have gone through some changes." Darkron said with an evil smile.

"Yes I have and my name is no longer Magnostorm, it is Magnus and now you will pay for your misdeeds." Magnus said as he stepped forward withdrawing the Beast Sword.

"You still have that pitiful weapon? What good will it do against me?" Darkron said as he withdrew his own sword. "Not much by itself but with the Shield of Bravery, the Monument of Velocity and the Quake armor I am a force to be reckoned with now prepare to meet you doom." Magnus said as he dashed with an even greater speed than Darkron but Darkron grabbed Magnus and threw him one hundred yards away where Magnus slammed into a mountain. Darkron then grabbed Optimus Prime and dragged him over to where Magnus lay and started to beat Magnus with Optimus Prime himself. Once he had felt it was enough he slammed Optimus Prime's body next to Magnus's and pointed a fusion cannon at Optimus Prime's chest and as he let loose a powerful explosion it was redirected back at Darkron who was sent flying from the sheer intensity of the blast. Magnus opened his eyes to see Optimus Prime standing beside the transformer from his last vision. "Magnus this is Prima the first Matrix holder. Now it is my time to join the Matrix and once Prima gives you his power and wisdom you will be known as Magnus Prime. There are times when evil will beat you down but you have to get back up and fight for all that is good, there will be bots who will realize their past mistakes and try to atone for them…isn't that right Megatron?" Optimus said as Megatron, now in his original form before his change into Galvatron, walked up and put his hand on Optimus's shoulder while saying "yes brother I have realized my past mistakes and now I will atone for them."

"But…I am not worthy." Magnus said

"I thought the same way and before I knew it I was Prime but I wasn't truly Prime until I had earned the Matrix of Leadership from Primus himself now it is time to pass it on to the next Prime which is you…you have earned the Matrix of Leadership. You are worthy. You are Magnus Prime!" Optimus said as he opened his chest compartment and brought the Matrix before Prima, who said "it is time Magnus Prime for me to give you my power and wisdom. Optimus Prime once my spark has joined with Magnus Prime's I want you to give him the Matrix, understand?" Prima said as he turned into a blue-white ball of plasma and went into Magnus's body. Optimus then walked over and said "hold out your hands Magnus Prime." As Magnus listened he felt Optimus place the Matrix in his hands and said "now open your chest compartment and fit the Matrix within." Magnus did as he was told but as soon as he did that he felt a power surge through his body. His body transformed before Optimus's and Megatron's optics. Once the blinding light had disappeared Magnus looked up and saw Darkron standing there in shock of what just happened to Magnus's body, "who are you?" Darkron asked in shock and awe as Magnus said "I was once Josh Gray, then Magnostorm, then Magnus but now…now I am no longer Magnus but Magnus Prime."

End of chapter 15


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 16

"No matter who you are you will die just like both of them." Darkron said as his power flared up, his power was dark purple with lightning crackling along his body. "You are wrong Darkron for I am now Prime and you will be destroyed and with you gone the universe can be brought back into peaceful times…Now prepare to die." Magnus Prime said as he dashed towards Darkron and punched him in the face sending him back a few feet… "Nice punch but it's no match for the power I hold. Now Die!" Darkron said as he manifested a mace from his arm, he swung it around and brought it down onto Magnus Prime who blocked it with his shield. Magnus Prime then swung his shield to the side knocking away Darkron. He ran to where Darkron lay and picked him up and swung him into a mountain. As Magnus Prime jumped to the mountain, Darkron laid there and had enough time to look at the shadow coming down on him and position his mace to block the impact but Magnus Prime had accounted for this and at the last minute he willed the sword to retract into his body and brought his fists down on top of Darkron's chest knocking away his mace. "Now you will pay for your misdeeds by dying here." Magnus Prime said as the Beast Sword returned and Magnus Prime jammed it into Darkron's chest, into his very spark extinguishing it. "The deed has been done." Magnus Prime said as he retracted the Beast sword and walked out of the hole, assumed Jet alt-mode and flew off to meet the other Autobots. If he had paid attention before he left he would have noticed the shadows forming around Darkron, reformatting and restoring him. "You have not won yet Magnus Prime, for now Darkron is no more. There is only Shadowcron." The new bot said as he walked out, assumed alt mode and flew to Earth where he would destroy the entire planet.

Meanwhile as the day passed into night Jetfire got a com-link from Colonel Franklin "Jetfire get as many Autobots as possible to earth we got a bot destroying city after city. Where is Optimus Prime shouldn't he be dealing with this?"

"Colonel Franklin Optimus is dead and he passed the Matrix onto a brave soldier who has now earned the title of Prime. We will be there as soon as possible." Jetfire said as he closed the com-link and looked around at the Autobots present. Then he looked over at Magnus Prime and said "do you Know which bot is destroying city after city on Earth sir? You don't think it's Darkron do you?"

"I killed Darkron but now the Matrix is telling me he has been reborn as part Unicron and part transformer. I only know his name as of right now…Shadowcron. Red Alert prepare a Space Bridge I'm going to earth." Magnus Prime said as he looked over at Red Alert.

"But sir. You can't fight Shadowcron alone, I mean he is now part god a normal transformer like us wouldn't be able to stand up to that much power." Red Alert said with concern in his voice

"You are right but this is my fight and mine alone but to make sure you don't worry about me being alone…Zipshock, Wildspark, Leafblitz, and Skycrest you're coming with me. Now Red Alert if you would be so kind as to open that Space Bridge." Magnus Prime said as Red Alert nodded and opened up a Space Bridge. Magnus Prime then looked at his friend's his dear friends who had been there every step of the way with him and now he was going to lead them to their deaths. But even he would make the same sacrifice for them. He nodded and said "are you with me Brennen?"

"I've been with you every step of the way why not one more time." Brennen said as Magnus Prime looked at Serena with a knowing look in his eyes, "I love you and would do anything to protect you and if I must give up my life to do that then so be it." She said as he looked at Sora who looked like she was going to cry but kept it in while simply saying "I am with you." He then looked over at his final and most loved friend. Theo who had helped him, when he needed comfort the most, to go through troubling times, Theo also looked on the verge of crying but he steeled himself knowing that when it was the right time he could cry but he what he said next shocked everyone in the room even Magnus Prime "I have always been there for you my friends and you should know that I would die for each of you a thousand times and beyond yet I know that somewhere in my heart even if Magnus Prime dies he will be remembered in our hearts not as the one who saved the universe but as the one who would lay his life down for the smallest animal. As the one who cared the most. As the one…" Theo stopped there as he started to cry he turned around so nobody would see him crying but Magnus Prime said "Theo turn around and face me please." As Theo turned around he felt arms wrap around him and looked up to see Joshua Gray in his human form. Looking down on him Joshua said "I know what you are feeling it is okay to cry. I knew right from the start that you would have a rough time with this seeing as what all of us have been through but I want you…no all four of you to know that even if I do die I will be watching over you from the Matrix…" Joshua said as the others had started to cry, they came together knowing that this could be the last time they ever saw each other.

End of chapter 16

Chapter 17

As five bots went through the space bridge and found themselves a few miles away from Shadowcron who looked over at the five bots and saw the one in the middle to be Magnus Prime. "Guys go find survivors and wait for me to call for back up if I need it."

"Sir, yes sir." The other four bots said as they ran to the east but Wildspark stayed behind to say "be careful." And then he ran off the join the others.

"So you decided to fight me alone big mistake…DIE!" Shadowcron said as he blasted Magnus Prime who staggered back from the sheer force of the blast. After seeing how much the blast had affected Magnus Prime Shadowcron unleashed a volley of blasts.

Meanwhile as Wildspark found Magnus Prime's parents he felt a pain in his heart that said Magnus Prime was going to die soon. "Zipshock, Leafblitz and Skycrest rendezvous with me right now." He radioed towards his comrades. When they had all gathered Wildspark said to Leafblitz "I need you to transform into your alt mode," then he looked at Magnus Prime's parents and said "I need you to ride in Leafblitz." As Leafblitz transformed into her alt-mode and Magnus Prime's parents got in the driver and passenger seats, Wildspark said "follow me." As he assumed alt-mode and flew off to where Magnus Prime was fighting Shadowcron.

Meanwhile as Magnus Prime lay unconscious he had a vision of Optimus Prime walking toward him, "Get up Magnus Prime, Primus himself has given me permission to tell you something of great importance to you."

"What is it then?" Magnus Prime said as he got up slowly "Primus himself has decided to merge his Spark with that of a mortal and you have been chosen." Optimus Prime said as a regular transformer-sized Primus appeared and said "This has always been your destiny since the day you were born now it is time for you to claim that destiny as yours. But there is one condition though."

"What is the condition?" Magnus Prime asked with a sense of the answer he was going to get.

"You must die before I can merge my Spark with yours… it does not matter if you don't agree with the condition that is how it must be." Primus said

"Then I accept the condition in order to save the universe." Magnus Prime said

"Very well." Primus said as the vision faded and Magnus Prime looked over at his assemble friends and parents, the last words he said to his parents and friends were "Good Bye." Magnus Prime said with a smile while Shadowcron jammed his sword through Magnus Prime's chest and into his spark extinguishing it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!"

End of chapter 17.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 18

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Curtis Gray said as he and his wife Kelly Gray got out of Leafblitz, and ran over to their son who had just reverted back to human form. "Why…why Josh…you promised us that you wouldn't die on us. Why did you have to die?" Kelly Gray said with tears in her eyes. Then a heavenly voice sounded out from all directions "Mom, Dad, I love you both so much. Forget me as who I was but never forget me as who I am, I will live on but I will not be able to see you very often because of my new position in the universe."

"What…I don't understand Josh." Curtis said as the robotic voice of Primus said "ARISE MAGNUS PRIME AND LET OUR SPARKS BECOME ONE. UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!" As a blue liquid form of Energon flew from Cybertron at a speed so fast that it couldn't be perceived by anybody present on Cybertron. Once it reached earth the Energon started to slow down until it reached Josh's dead body where it dropped and started to flow around Josh's body, his body was lifted into the air and turned upright. His eyes and mouth shot out blue beams of light while metal from Cybertron, Velocitron, Beast Planet, Earth and Gigantion flew to reach the newly risen Magnus Prime and reformat him into a regular-sized transformer but this time Magnus Prime was different he was blue and silver, his eyes yellow and knowing everything that has happened in the universe past, present, and future. As the changes completed Magnus Prime fell back to the ground a few feet away from where he landed because of Shadowcron's sword. As he stood up everyone looked at him admiring his new form. "Shadowcron your evil is now over…" he said as Shadowcron looked at him in shock and said "I killed you. I saw you fall, how is it that you're still alive? No matter you died once you can die again."

"You will not be able to kill me for if you do then all transformer life will cease to exist even yourself. We are no longer Joshua Gray, we are no longer Magnostorm, we are no longer Magnus, we are no longer Magnus Prime, and we are…PRIMUS the creator of all transformers. Every Transformer in the universe has been created by us…now even though it saddens me to see one of my creations die I know that it will be for the right cause." Primus said as Shadowcron came running at him, he punched Primus in the face but Primus was not moved by it, then as Shadowcron stepped back and pointed his wrist at Primus, Primus punched through Shadowcron's arm and up to his shoulder tearing it off in one go. Shadowcron was so shocked by this turn of events that he didn't even see Primus pulling his hand back a dark blue ball in his hands, he then crushed it while Shadowcron gasped looked over at primus then looked down at the hole in his chest. He fell to his knees, and then fell to the ground his body disintegrating. He then looked over to his friends and family, and said "LET THE WAR BE OVER. LET PEACE REIGN. I HAVE BEEN WATCHING OVER ALL MY CREATIONS AND I WILL CONTINUE TO WATCH OVER THEM AS LONG AS I LIVE. WILDSPARK COME HERE PLEASE."

"Yes Primus?" Wildspark said as he walked up to Primus. "You are now Magnus Prime. You will take over as Prime using my last known name before I become Primus but you will not have the Matrix of leadership until I deem that you have earned it and you are worthy."

"I understand." The newly named Magnus Prime said as Primus walked over to his last three friends and said "Zipshock you were my first best friend back when I was in middle school as Joshua Gray and to see you have grown up so much brings a joy to my heart and I want you to keep learning life lessons so that one day you may pass them on to other generations. Skycrest we have been friends since I first saw you move to San Diego now I have seen that you have grown into a fine young woman always keep striving for more. Leafblitz, don't cry Leafblitz, we have been friends since the day on which of us were born. Now even though I may not be here to love and hold you anymore I want you to keep me in your heart and follow it for it will lead to places both dark and light but also know there is always hope at the end of the tunnel of darkness and in time you may come across someone who is just like me, you are kind, compassionate, and caring but most of all you are loving. Never forget who you are for yourself will be your greatest ally." Primus said as he walked over to his parents while turning back into his human form and said "I love you, never forget that, but this is my destiny and we must accept destiny whether we like it or not. I will no longer be living with you for my destiny does not allow it but it does allow me to visit when I need and want to, I just won't be able to visit often. Now it is almost time for me to go so I will say a few more things then leave…" Primus paused thinking of his words carefully… "Peace and hope, two things worth fighting for along with our friends and family, our past, our future and our homes. Always hope for the light at the end of the tunnel and in times of distress always look for the hope that will bring about the peace of the universe. I will now take my leave but remember these words 'til all are one'." Primus said as he left knowing that the universe was safe in his friend's hands. And as he left he smiled at the memories of Joshua Gray as he rose to become a great leader and finally become Primus who had known all along that this was Josh Gray's destiny.

End of chapter 18

Epilogue:

As the years marched past Magnus Prime grew to be a very wise and powerful leader, Zipshock went onto become leader of Velocitron, Leafblitz became a protector of earth she even found time to settle down and have a family, Skycreast went onto become the leader of Gigantion after Metroplex had fallen in battle with a rogue unaligned bot. Hot Shot lived on for a few more years but then died of a sudden robotic illness that took ahold of him and slowly deteriorated him. Override stayed on Velocitron and helped Zipshock with his leadership. Red Alert and Scattorshot both grew to be geniuses and came up with many inventions that helped Cybertron. As the rest of the Autobots went on with their lives the four friends that saved the universe multiple times were all heroic but they kept one friend in their memories for all the time they lived. The one friend who was the most heroic of them all the one who gave up his life to protect, and merge with it, Cybertron. Their friend Joshua Gray who had become Magnostorm, who had become Magnus, who had become the original Magnus Prime and now had become Primus. The one who had saved them all from the evil of Shadowcron. The one who had went into an alternate dimension and would stay there until the time came when his dimension was in danger and he would come to protect it until the day he gave the title of Primus to somebody else…Someone who was worthy.


End file.
